


For Good

by YoutubeAndSatan



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - College/University, Colleen Isn't married, College Theatre, Director Thomas, Jack is kind of Colleen's groupie for some reason, Jock Mark, LGBT Original Female Character, Multi, Musical References, Phan - Freeform, Preppy Colleen?, Punk Dan, Quiet Kid Phil, Septiplier - Freeform, Theater Kid Colleen, Theater kid Jack, shy phil, tw: homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoutubeAndSatan/pseuds/YoutubeAndSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda is cast in her College's production of 'Wicked.' Cliques form, while others fall apart; between rehearsals, her struggles with her sexuality as well as her struggles to set up her friends (Who are *obviously* in love) become more and more abundant. Will everyone resolve their issues, or will their drama hit the stage?</p>
<p>Alternatively: Everyone is gay, and everyone sings, and I don't even care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for a short-ish chapter! This is just testing the water for this fic- I don't know if people would read it to begin with, so I wanted to start with a short chapter. TRIGGER WARNING: Homophobic Slurs used once

"Every story- tale, or memoir- every saga, or romance-"  
Andromeda's voice resonated throughout the halfway-filled auditorium, as she let herself get lost in the song she had practiced endlessly for the past month.   
"Whether true or fabricated, whether planned or happenstance-"  
The strawberry-haired Accompanist, Thomas, let his fingers dance effortlessly over the ivory keys as he glanced at the camera once again to make sure it was recording her audition.   
"Whether sweeping through the ages, casting centuries aside-"  
A blue-haired jock, Mark, tapped his foot impatiently, surrounded by a posse of friends. His music crumpled ever-so slightly in his hand.   
"Or a hurried, brief recital- just a thirty minute ride-"  
Another bright-haired student, Jack, sat patiently in the front row, his eyes fixed knowingly at the redhead onstage. He absentmindedly adjusted his neon green locks, and continued mouthing the words to himself- Her eyes were closed, lost in the soaring melody.   
"Whether bright or melancholy, rough and ready, finely spun-"  
A leather-clad punk stood in the back of the room, Leaning against the red brick wall hidden by the shadow of the balcony above. In his hand was a crushed piece of paper with the name "Dan Howell" scrawled across the top.   
"Whether with a thousand players, or a lonely cast of one-"  
Phil Lester sat in the midst of a crowd of people, yet no one spoke to him. They weren't ignoring him, oh no- he was just a last thought, the backup plan. He shook nervously, and began to whisper encouragements to himself to calm down.   
"Every story, new or ancient, bagatelle or work of art-"  
Felix and Marzia, the school's power couple were seated next to each other, their hands intertwined and content smiles on both of their faces.   
"All are tales of human failing,"  
Next to Jack sat a brunette girl named Colleen. She was known for her beautiful, soprano voice, and tended to charm her way to be a lead role in whatever she tried out for.   
"All are tales, of love at heart-"  
Andi, becoming more confident, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes when a chord was hit fiercely, signaling the start of the belting portion.   
"This is the story of a love that flourished in a time of hate-"  
A smirk crossed her face. This was going well so far.  
Glozelle, the editor of the school paper let out an encouraging "whoop" at the sudden change in dynamic.   
"Of lovers no tyranny could separate, love set into motion on the Nile shore-"  
She began to stride around the stage, telling the story that needed to be told. Of peace and war, love and hate, and how music brought people together.   
That is, unless you're trying out for 'Wicked' in a college theatre troupe.   
"Destiny ignited by an act of war-"  
The notes came gracefully from her vocal chords and could be heard in the back of the room- she sang with feeling, with passion- she finished the song with a polished riff, and the room was filled with applause. Genuinely Appreciative or simply necessity, she wasn't sure. She heard her friend, Tyler, yell something from the back, although she wasn't sure what.   
She smiled and took a small bow anyway.   
\-----  
The remainder of auditions passed by quickly, filled equally by enthused students and begrudging ones. The group shuffled out, muttering about their songs.   
"Andi, I knew I shouldn't have picked music of the night, it's probably too popular-" Phil muttered, keeping in stride next to Andi.   
"Dude, you sounded fucking amazing-!" She assured.   
"Not to interrupt, but you two did so pretty well, for a pair of fags." Dan had approached them from behind, pushing them apart as he spoke. Andi sighed. There were always rumors, and she wasn't even out. She wasn't honestly sure about Phil’s sexuality, but she had never really been attracted to guys. Ever since she was little, she had found them unappealing. When it came time for the "cooties" phase to pass... Well, it never did. And when she brought home he first girlfriend, God- her parents ripped her up one side and down the other. She shivered at the memory and tossed out a hasty 'Goodbye' for anyone who would bother to listen and jogged back to her dorm, immersed in deep thought.   
\-----

CALLBACKS:  
Mark Fischbach  
Sean McLaughlin  
Colleen Ballinger  
Marzia Bisognin   
Andromeda Maple  
Felix Kjellberg  
Phil Lester  
Tyler Oakley  
\-----  
Andi screamed when she got a callback.   
Loudly.   
Of course, when she entered her callback, she kept cool. Everyone else was there already, and she ran to sit next to Phil, the only one not talking animatedly to someone else about one thing or another.   
"I can't believe they called me back-"  
"Andi. You did amazing, of course you got a Callback."  
"Phil, shut up-! I messed the bridge up and you heard it-"  
"Actually, you didn't, you're just being paranoid-" the two began to argue back and forth until everyone else fell silent. The director, Mr. Sanders walked in with a smile on his face and began to pass out music. Andi was given "Defying Gravity" and "As Long as You're mine." No one else told her what their music was, not even Phil- but honestly, she didn't care. Defying Gravity- that means she was being considered for Elphaba. The biggest, most envied role in the most popular musical ever. She was shaking in nervousness as well as excitement. Phil seemed just as freaked out, and she glanced at his music- "Wonderful," "Dancing Through Life," and "As Long as You're Mine." He had even more to sing than she did.   
Phil ran a hand through his hair nervously. Jesus, He had to sing. At least Dan wasn't here. Not like it mattered- It was apparent to Phil that he was nothing but dirt to anyone he cared about- except maybe Andi, of course- but Andi couldn't be his prom date. Andi couldn't buy him a drink, Andi couldn't comfort him when he was depressed, couldn't kiss him until the tears stopped flowing.   
Well, she could.   
But she was gay.   
So that might not work very well.   
He sighed shakily. There's no one here to impressed . What's the worst that could happen- Other than failing miserably, of course.   
Thomas, the director, instructed everyone to come onstage and sit in a circle. On the floor. Colleen gagged, and everyone else seemed indifferent. When everyone was settled in and the talking had ceased, Thomas spoke up. "Hi, everyone. I'm Mr. Sanders, and I'm going to be your director for this production. You guys can call me Thomas or Tom if you want, but, ah-" He chuckled, "just not in front of any other teachers." He grinned, his eyes passing over all of the students. "Now. Before I let you guys go for a few minutes to learn your music- We'll go around, and I want you all to answer this-" Mark groaned, adjusting his letterman jacket and muttering something about having practice. Thomas ignored him. "Why did you audition for this production?" Colleen, sitting next to the director, went first.   
"Well, I audition for every school show." She started with a smirk, looking at Andi in an almost challenging way. Andi looked down, not wanting to hold eye contact with anyone or make herself known any more than necessary. "Musical theatre is my passion, and I plan to be on Broadway someday." She flipped her hair and smiled charmingly, and Thomas clapped his hands together once.   
"That's what I like to hear! Ambitious one, you are."   
Felix spoke next- "I just want to be here to spend more time with my lovely girlfriend, Marzia." He smiled, and the circle erupted in a chorus of "Aww's."   
Marzia smiled cutely. "I just like to act. It's fun." She shrugged, adjusting her pleated skirt.   
Thomas nodded, giving the next person in the circle, Mark, a look.   
He shrugged. "I guess I thought it could be kinda fun. I don't really know." He shifted, obviously not saying something.   
Then came Andi- she bit her lip before saying quickly- "Some of you guys know I'm the drum leader in band right now-" she glanced at Mark, Phil, Marzia, and Felix, respectively- "but our band director doesn't think I can sing." Colleen snorted and was nudged in the side by Felix. "Or do anything but conduct, write marching shows and play some instruments."   
"Almost all of them-" Mark butted in, and a few other kids hummed in agreement. She played at least a little bit of almost everything. She taught private lessons in her spare time, and everyone in band knew that. She ignored them.   
"I'm here to prove them wrong and kick some ass." Another wave of mild cheers came from everyone, and Thomas smiled, his eyes sliding over to Phil.   
"Um- I've been in crew before and wanted to try my hand at being on cast. It was Andi's idea." He wrung his hands together, looking down. Andi hit him in the side, jokingly, knowing he was nervous. He cracked a smile.   
Tyler, who was sitting next to Phil, didn't even wait to speak. His pearl-colored hair glimmered in the stage light. "See, I like musicals too. I like being on stage, in the spotlight, you know. It's fun!" He grinned, bubbly, but not in a snotty way. Andi kinda liked Tyler. At least he was nice.   
Last but certainly not least, came Sean, or "Jack" McLaughlin, sitting on the other side of the director. "You guys all know I love being onstage, too. I want to direct movies as a career, but for senior year, doing Wicked?!" He smiled, looking around for someone to match his enthusiasm. "I couldn't pass this up."  
Thomas nodded, smiling brightly. Apparently he was satisfied by everyone's answers, even if some weren't too truthful. "Let's get to the callbacks, then."


	2. Author's note

Hey Guys! I'm going to be continuing this at some point- thank you for your lovely comments and words of encouragement. But for now, I'm working on restructuring this story to be more Phan-centric than Septiplier-Centric. I'll delete this later- thanks for reading, once again! <3


End file.
